I Believed and Still Do
by riceiscamile
Summary: Everyone knows the story of Harry Potter; the boy who lived. Everyone but in the wizarding world, Camile and Britt who had lived their lives as muggles for the past 16 years were about to be thrown into Hogwarts, into a time they thought had past.


Everyone in the world grew up knowing the story of Harry Potter; _the boy who lived_. Countless of eleven year olds waited beside their windows looking for their owls on their birthdays. As they grew up many came to terms with the fact that Hogwarts may only exist in the pages that they so desperately clung to. It wasn't an easy thing to accept; but they went about their lives, taking their books down less often, moving it to the back of their minds, and trying to fit in with their classmates who were 'muggles'.

In a small city summer began and the heat quickly approached, becoming unbearable. People migrated as close to the open windows to get any soft breeze that drifted their way. In a particular small house, all the windows stayed agape, the doors wide open letting the air flow around, and the lone occupant dressed as cool as possible.

In her room, the curtains drawn, she gazed out her window, out at the sky, a book laid open in her lap. The pages were worn, spine too tired to try to hold the chapters in, and the paper stained with various food and drink. Slowly she pulled her eyes away from the window, speaking out loud to the story that was playing out in her mind "I waited for my owl on my birthday every year."

Her cat slowly lifted his head to acknowledge her before stretching and readjusting for the rest of his nap. "You wouldn't know Cashmere." She laughed at him, running a hand down his spine lovingly. She flipped the page with the other, giving her attention to the words that were dancing around the book, getting lost in the magic that still made her as excited as when her mom would read to her in kindergarten.

Her hand drifted away from the book to a letter, the emerald green ink slightly smudged, and the signature at the bottom so familiar to her. A soft smile played across her lips, the realization that her letter had actually come had finally sunk in. She closed the book, tucking the crisp parchment safely between the pages. She moved from the bed to tuck the final book into its place in her school trunk. Looking around the now barren room she felt her phone's alarm vibrate in her pocket, letting her know that there was fifteen minutes to go until the Portkey activated. Dropping the lid into place, it barely latched shut. She grabbed the carrier from the side of her bed, prepping it for travel. Ungracefully shoving her cat into it she cringed as his claws dug into her forearm.

"It's OK Cashmere; we'll be there soon enough." She calmed him, sitting down on her trunk next to the carrier. She pulled out her phone and placed it on her bed, knowing that she wouldn't need it where she was going. Another alarm went off, telling her three minutes to go. She grabbed the tattered scarf that had come with her letter and held it close to her chest. Then out of nowhere she felt a tug behind her navel as the Portkey activated. She clenched her eyes tight until she felt like she had stopped moving, she landed hard, her trunk barely staying shut as it impacted. The air felt heavier as she sucked in the smell of grass deep into her lungs, and she opened her eyes to a shabby looking house, that towered above her. Her eyes moved to a small hand painted sign, "The Burrow?" She whispered an air of surprise evident in her voice.

She squinted her eyes, following a stone walkway up the hill, pausing at two identical figures that were making their way down to her. "No way." She stated in disbelief as she picked herself off the ground.

The two were chatting enthusiastically by the time they made it down to her, "I don't reckon she'll find it." One of them was saying before turning their attention to her. A smile played across their lips as they took in her disheveled appearance.

"I think these are yours." He swept down to pick up the glasses handing them to her. "I'm Fred by the way, this is my brother George."

She slid her frames on, his vibrant red hair and freckles scattered across his face became clearer. His brother next to him was nearly identical, and she stared speechless for a moment. Suddenly she shook her head to clear her thoughts, "Thank you, _Fred, _right? I'm Camile."

"You're the exchange student right?" George asked going over to her trunk and turning it upright. He jerked his head slightly to tell his brother to come take the other side of it.

"Yeah, I mean what else would I be…is it often you get people appearing with Portkeys in your garden?" Camile asked rushing over to the carrier and comforting the distressed cat.

The two exchanged a look and a smirk before replying "You'd be surprised," together and motioning to her to follow them up the hill.

"I mean when your brother is friends with Harry Potter, there tends to be a form of rescue at least once a summer." George continued.

"Harry Potter?" She asked dumbly.

"Georgey she doesn't know who Harry Potter is." Fred laughed, "What is America really that far behind?"

"Hush you." A motherly looking figure said from the doorway. "She didn't even know there was magic in the world till the start of the month, how do you expect her to know everything?" She scolded the boys, "Now go take that trunk up to Ginny's room, and make sure to _knock _before you enter."

She followed them with her eyes until they were out of site before turning back to Camile. "Now, come in dear, don't mind them they're just a little cranky since I took away their taffy."

She ushered Camile in the doorway, taking the carrier from her and letting Cashmere out with a flick of her wand. "Now we'll let him explore for a bit. Come in, come in, sit down we're just about to have dinner."

"You're Mrs. Weasley right?" Camile asked taking the seat Mrs. Weasley indicated. She looked around the active kitchen; pots were flying around, knives chopping vegetables, and plates flying to their proper places.

"DINNER!" She called up the stairs before turning back to the young girl, "I sure am. Now we'll let you get settled in after dinner, you're going to have a big day tomorrow are you prepared?" she asked as a flood of people appeared at the base of the stairs.

"I bet she doesn't even know who the headmaster of Hogwarts is mum." Fred joked taking his seat next to her.

"Leave her alone Fred." Someone called from down the table, "You do know who the Headmaster is right?" she added as an afterthought, leaning forward in her chair red hair cascading across her shoulder.

"I'm going to take a stab here and say Dumbledore?" Camile answered looking around the table 'I know all these people…' echoed in her mind 'it's almost like they're frozen in time, nothing has happen yet, the mood seems so light.'

"Bravo!" the twins applauded before digging into their dinner, interrupting her thought.

Mrs. Weasley glared at them from the end of the table before clearing her throat. "For those of you who don't know, Dumbledore asked us to take in an exchange student this year. It turns out the school in Salem wasn't aware that there was another witch in the states and they have a strict policy about accepting students who are first years only. So Camile here was asked if she wanted to attend Hogwarts instead."

"How in the world did they miss her?" a bushy haired girl asked from across the table. "I mean their detectors are pretty sensitive when it comes to detecting magical abilities."

A slightly balding man stepped in with the answer, "Well Hermione, apparently this isn't the first time it's happened. Dumbledore guessed that she had just come into the magic that was in her, or that they may have skipped over her because it was so slight they thought it was a glitch. So Camile, I heard the outlets in America are different-"

Mrs. Weasley interrupted him quickly before he could dive into a muggle related question, "But enough about that, we haven't even introduced everyone yet." She pointed to the twins, "You've already met Fred and George. On your other side you have my youngest son Ron, his friend Hermione is sitting across from you. Harry is next to him, followed by Ginny our only daughter, our eldest son Bill is here." She patted the man's next to her hand affectionately before continuing, "Then there is Charlie next to him; and the empty place setting is where Percy is supposed to be, but he's working, and finally there is my husband."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Camile said sweeping her eyes across the table. "So do some of you still attend Hogwarts still?" 'Play dumb, if you play dumb you'll be able to figure out what's going on.' She thought as she voiced her question.

"Most of us are, Ginny is in her third year, and Fred and George are in their sixth. Ron, Harry, and myself are in our fourth year. With you I believe." Hermione answered.

"So that makes you about, fourteen right?" Ginny asked.

Camile cleared her throat uncomfortably "Actually I'm sixteen. I'm in my fourth year because McGonagall thought it'd make more sense than first year where I'd be much older, but better than fifth year because they take their O.. This way I have the opportunity to catch up quickly and efficiently. I just have to take extra classes to do so."

"So what house do you reckon you'll be in?" Harry asked next.

"I'm not sure, it'll be a surprise." She smiled at him, a knowing look passed over her face for a split second.

"How did you mum react to you coming to Hogwarts dear?" Mrs. Weasley smiled at her from the end of the table.

"She didn't quite believe me, but once we went to the Wizarding community in my city it became a bit more obvious that there's magic in this world." Camile thought back to her mom's reaction, and laughed lightly to herself, a bit of sadness clouded her eyes. "Well if you excuse me, it's been quite a long day. Dinner was delicious Mrs. Weasley." She stood stepping away from the table.

"I'll show you to the room we'll be sharing." Ginny said getting up with her. She started up the stairs taking the lead.

Camile followed behind her, Cashmere following like a lost puppy, the jingle of his bell the only thing breaking the silence between the two. Ginny opened the door to their bedroom and allowed Camile to step in front of her to get in.

"It's a bit cramped cause Hermione shares the room, but we're not going to be here for long since we have to catch the train tomorrow. I'm excited you're here; it's nice having another girl in the house. I'm just sorry you had to come at such a grim time, what with the Quidditch World Cup turning out like it did." Ginny said appearing at Camile's shoulder "Well, if you have any questions please don't hesitate to ask." She said, not diving in deeper to the subject.

"Thank you Ginny." Camile called after the girl as she retreated down the stairs. Camile quietly closed the door after a moment, and retreated to her bed. "This is so weird Cashmere."

The stripped tabby leapt on the bed, demanding to be petted, while Camile swung up her legs and proceeded to look at the ceiling. 'I need to talk to Britt.' She thought as her eyes drooped shut, her energy depleted.

Her dreams left her with little sleep as she relived the deaths of so many: Dumbledore, Lupin, Tonks, and Fred. She was awoken by fresh tears and frantic packing. 'They're still alive.' She reminded herself sitting up groggily, wiping her eyes of sleep and looked at the clock.

"Oh good you're awake." Hermione said excitedly, helping Ginny gather the rest of her things. "Everyone is about ready to go, if you want to go change, brush your teeth, and bring your trunk down we'll be leaving soon."

Camile stood and stretched, she gather a change of clothes from her trunk before retreating to the landing. She looked up and then down the step trying to figure out if she had seen a bathroom anywhere the previous night. All of the sudden the door across from her flung open, revealing a tired looking Fred, and the much sought out bathroom. "Good morning Fred," She said stepping around him, "all done in here right?" she didn't wait for his answer as she began to close the door.

"I'm not Fred." He said trying to mess with her, assuming she had guessed correctly by accident.

She never faltered, "Yes you are, I figured it out last night…I'm good with twins." She said closing the door behind her, but not soon enough to miss his slightly shocked face. She laughed lightly as she proceeded to get ready to leave.

Fred shook his head lightly in disbelief as he went up to his room to gather his trunk. "She might be something different than what we both thought." He muttered under his breath. He met her again outside the restroom as he dragged his trunk down the stairs. She clenched a toothbrush in her hands, and he clothes from last night against her chest.

She smiled at him again and went into Ginny's room where she proceeded to toss her dirty laundry into her trunk and pull it out of the room. As she reached the kitchen she was met with the smell of breakfast, and her stomach let out a gurgle for the want of food. Almost immediately she went to the spot next to Fred, where he was already devouring the food in front of him. The rest voiced their good mornings as she sat down. She ran a hand through her short hair, ruffling it slightly, making it appear as if she had brushed it that morning. "Mrs. Weasley?" she called out to the bustling mother.

She turned around a smile fluttered to her face, "Oh good you're up. Did you have a good sleep?" she asked placing a plate of eggs in front of Camile.

"I did thank you." Camile responded, "I was just wondering if you had a phone so that I could call my mom, I didn't get the chance to last night."

Harry smirked with laughter as he thought back to what had happened when a Weasley had used the phone last. "I believe they do somewhere, just don't ask them to speak on it."

"Dad keeps one on the wall over there. Every now and then he likes to pick it up and just listen to the noise that comes out of it." Charlie said pointing to the wall phone.

Camile walked over it and picked it up, fully aware that nearly all eyes were on her. She proceeded to punch her mother's number in. The ringing was audible to the quite kitchen, and it wasn't until someone picked up the other line did they proceed to eat again.

"Hello?" A groggy voice flooded Camile's ears.

"Hey mom, sorry to wake you, I just wanted to call and say that I got here OK, I'll be heading the train soon." Camile turned to face away from everyone, her eyes clouding at the sound of her mom's voice.

Her mom knew how homesick her daughter tended to get tried to keep her talking, "How is everything over there? Is you know what done?"

Camile cleared her throat, "It hasn't happened yet." Camile continued to talk to her mom, not making much sense.

Fred watched her, her back turned to him, watching as she tossed a crumpled piece of paper across the room and her cat running to retrieve it. She did this a few more times for Cashmere, and he couldn't help but think how weird it was that a cat would play fetch. What was odder was the fact that she seemed to be hiding something. 'She knows how to talk to each and every one of us so that we like her, it's like she already knows our personalities or something.' He felt his brother's eyes on him, 'George hasn't seemed to notice it yet, no one has.'

"OK bye mom, love you." Camile's voice broke him out of his thoughts, and he realized that he was obviously staring.

She turned back around and took her seat again. She started on her breakfast, avoiding any conversation by shoveling eggs in her mouth. The taxi's appeared down the drive after a few more minutes and everyone ventured out into the rain.

"Arthur had to deal with an emergency with Mad-Eye this morning, so it'll just be us three getting these kids to the train station." Mrs. Weasley was saying to Charlie and Bill while the rest dragged their trunks out.

Fred's trunk popped open and his no heat wet start firecrackers went off immediately. Camile jumped out of her skin, slipping in the wet grass to avoid any sparks. The taxi drivers mumble angrily as they looked at the volume of chaos going on. George who had managed to catch Camile before she fell in the mud was laughing at his brother as he examined the damage done.

"I'm guessing this is normal." Camile said picking up the carrier again and sliding into the back seat of the cab.

Ginny who had claimed the front seat laughed, "This is tame for us actually. Plus we're for once going to get there on time."

"That won't last long." George said sliding into the middle.

He was right. As they started to the train station the clock got closer and closer to the time the train would depart. Fred was complaining that his robes were singed after the explosion while George kept on saying 'I told you so'. Ginny spent her time looking out the window happy that she had the most room in the car. Mrs. Weasley was fretting over time in another car, while the trio tried their best to keep Crookshanks from decapitating them.

By the time they got to the train station everyone looked as if they had fought a battle. Camile pushed her trolley through the train station, to the platform between nine and ten. She went along with Fred and George as they rushed through the seemingly brick wall. The trio who had slid their way onto the platform moments before were busy trying to get their trunks aboard the train.

"You want to sit with us on the train?" George asked Camile as she looked around obviously overwhelmed by all the activity that was going on.

"I don't know Georgey, it is a long train ride, and I don't know how much more she can take of us." Fred joked as he walked past her.

Mrs. Weasley scolded him and gently led Camile through the crowds. She was invisible to the rest of the students as she took a step onto the train. Charlie and Bill helped her load her luggage before starting to say their goodbyes. Camile looked up and down the corridors while they started to ask why they would see Charlie sooner than they thought. As she moved out of the way of the rest of her housemates she couldn't help but feel as if someone was behind her.

"Come on slowpoke." Fred called behind him.

She began to follow him down the corridor. He held open the door for her, and laughed as she struggled not to trip over her own trunk. He finally felt bad for her as she tried to lift her trunk above her head. Coming to her aid he heard George's grumbles complaining that Fred had just shut the door in his face.

Soon they were all sitting, Camile near the window so she could look at the passing scenery. Lee joined them shortly after, surprised to see someone other than Fred and George alone in their compartment. She introduced herself, and returned to looking out the window. Quickly she was lost in thought as she looked at the sun move across the sky.

"So why is she just not attending school?" Lee asked the twins when they were sure Camile wasn't paying attention anymore.

"Apparently she wasn't a witch till recently." George shrugged, continuing with his game of Exploding Snap. "Freddie here seems to have taken an interest in her." He joked nudging his brother.

"No it's not that, it's more like she seems to know _something_." Fred defended himself, not completely denying it.

"You're giving her too much credit. She's probably just read a book or something." Lee added, thinking that Fred was going bonkers.

They continued speculating, the Food Trolley came and went, and night quickly approached. 'So far everything has been very true to the books.' Camile thought as she looked up at the clear night sky. 'And if they continue to stay true that means that Harry is starting to open up to Voldemort's mind.' She pulled her eyes away and looked to the three boys. Her eyes moved up to the window in the compartment door where she saw someone peering in.

The person, who had finally caught Camile's attention, gestured for her to follow her. Camile excused herself and wandered out to the corridor. "I figured I'd find you here." The short haired brunette said, her blue eyes dancing in excitement.

Camile smiled at the familiar face, her deep brown eyes mimicking the excitement in her friend's. "Was that you before? At the start of the train ride?" they started to walk down the corridor together. "Why didn't you come say hi or something?"

"Well I wanted to confirm with you before anything else happened. Nothing has happened Term." The nickname was affectionate and they both stopped to look past the speeding landscape. "From what I've overheard and read, the Quidditch World cup was just as chaotic as it was in the books and most of the people here on the train are people we've read about."

Camile paused thinking back to the paper she glanced at this morning, "Which means that the Triwizard Tournament is going to be taking place this year. Did you get the same letter from McGonagall as I did Britt?"

Brittany extracted a piece of parchment from her robes, handing it to Camile. "Why do you think we were chosen, out of everyone in the world, why were we sent here?"

Camile paused, her eyes darting across the page, "I don't know, do you think it's because we never stopped looking up for our owls?" she finally said staring at Professor McGonagall's signature.

"Whatever it is, I'm happy that I have you here."

"Don't you think it's odd though that we know each other? Well not that we know each other, but that we both were chosen at this exact moment. From what I gathered from Mrs. Weasley it's really rare that they would even skip over one person with magical abilities."

"I never said that it makes sense. But we're here, we're actually _here!" _It was evident to Camile how excited Brittany was to be here.

Camile nodded a smile creeping to her lips; she had been too worried before to really appreciate how her life was going to change. That smile soon vanished, "One thing that I remember," she whispered "is that there are consequences to those who mess with time."

Britt nodded and continued, "We must just let it play out? Let all those people die…" She trailed off as someone walked past. Making sure they were out of earshot she continued, "…if we don't we risk Voldemort gaining complete power."

They exchanged knowing looks 'Well maybe we can save one or two people' was the thought that echoed in their silence.

Suddenly the train squealed to a stop, and the conductor's voice echoed through the train letting everyone know to leave their luggage on the train. Camile and Britt were among the first students out on the sleek platform. Immediately drenched they made their way to the horseless carriage, and sat on the musty seats. Camile poked her head out searching among the sea of students for the vibrant red hair of the Weasley's.

She spotted Fred and George joking with Lee. "FRED!" She called, "GEORGE, LEE!" she waved at them. As they looked towards here a few second years stole their carriage. The three glared at the young students before making their way over to Camile.

As they entered the dusty compartment they gave Camile and questioning look after noticing Brittany, who smiled at them friendly.

"Hi there, I'm Brittany, one of Camile's friends." She introduced herself, shaking each one of their hands.

"Another one like you Camile?" Lee asked, giving a confused look to the twins, who just shrugged.

"Apparently so. I didn't even know she was coming." Camile spoke honestly, "She's my oldest friend, but we don't live close to each other at all."

The carriages lurched forward and they began their trek up to the castle. Camile and Britt shared the window to look at the approaching castle, its lights twinkling like stars through the downpour. As they pulled up in front of the castle the two were the first out of the carriage, and acted like young children going to their first day of school, excitement taking over their being.

"Why Fred, I do think they're excited." George said as he stepped out of the carriage.

"Golly George, I would've never guessed. Are you sure they're normal Lee? I don't anyone acts like that for school." Fred laughed leading the way up the stairs.

"I may have to retract that statement." Lee said looking at the pair with amusement in his eyes.

The five took their first step into Hogwarts, and were immediately showered with water balloons. Peeves cackled as he raced past them, anything that wasn't soaked before in the rain now was done so. Camile took out her wand and whispered a drying spell for the five as they walked through the entrance hall.

"You must be Miss Gall and Miss Lane." A voice said from behind them.

"See ya." The twins and Lee said almost immediately when they heard the person speak, rushing off into the great hall.

"Professor McGonagall?" Camile asked looking up at the figure that towered above her slightly.

"Look at how fast they ran away." Britt laughed looking at the spot where the boys used to stand.

McGonagall had a faint smile on her face, "I trust you had a good trip." She asked, gesturing for them to follow her. She didn't wait for their answer before stopping outside a closed door, "We'll sort you in just a moment, along with the first years that should be arriving in a matter of moments." She swept away in her emerald green cloak to retrieve the rest of the students who would be sorted with the two.

"By the way Bond," Camile started propping herself against the door, "who are you staying with?"

Brittany snorted, "The Malfoy's. Before you ask, they aren't happy. But I reckon they just agreed to take me for publicity." She raked a hand through her hair before continuing, "I've been nice to Draco at least, cause I figured if we were to have anyone to be on our side it'd be advantageous to have him."

Camile laughed and shook her head in disbelief. As soon as she was about to comment on it McGonagall reappeared with frightened looking first years. She recognized Dennis Creevey, and her eyes filled with sadness with the thought of him losing his older brother.

McGonagall shooed them out of the way to open the doors. The hall fell silent as she approached the teacher table with the sorting hat. People were whispering about Camile and Britt commenting that they must be very big eleven year olds.

Their faces burned being the center of attention, clearly embarrassed, Camile wished she still had her long hair to hide behind. As Professor McGonagall set up the sorting hat the two girls felt the eyes of Dumbledore on them.

"This is weird." Britt whispered to Camile, looking up at the headmaster.

McGonagall cleared her throat, "This year we will be joined by two transfer students!" she indicated to Camile and Brittany. "They will be sorted along with the first years, and will be joining the fourth year class of their respective house." With that Professor McGonagall stepped aside and the sorting hat jumped to life:

_A thousand years or more ago,_

_When I was newly sewn,_

_There lived four wizards of renown,_

_Whose names are still well known:_

_Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,_

_Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,_

_Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,_

_Shrewd Slytherin, from fen._

_They shared a wish, a hope a dream,_

_They hatched a daring plan_

_To educate young sorcerers_

_Thus Hogwarts School began._

_Now each of these four founders_

_Formed their own house, for each_

_Did value different virtues_

_In the one they had to teach._

_By Gryffindor, the bravest were _

_Prized far beyond the rest;_

_For Ravenclaw,the cleverest_

_Would always be the best;_

_For Hufflepuff, hard workers were_

_Most worth of admission;_

_And power-hungry Slytherin_

_Loved those of great ambition._

_While still alive they did divide_

_Their favorites from the throng,_

_Yet how to pick the worthy ones_

_When they were dead and gone?_

'_Twas Gryffindor who found the way,_

_He whipped me off his head_

_The founder put some brains in me_

_So I could choose instead!_

_Now slip my snug about your ears, _

_I've never yet been wrong,_

_I'll have a look inside your mind_

_And tell where you belong!_

"When I call out your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool," she told them, unrolling a large scroll.

"Ackerley, Stewart!" she called first.

A boy walked past the two girls, trembling as he put on the sorting hat. When he was sorted into Ravenclaw Professor McGonagall moved on. Once all the first years were sorted Camile was asked to step up to the stool. She was obviously too big for the stool so she stood with the hat perched on her head.

"Ahh, this is odd." The hat said into her ear. "Not only are much older than the students that usually cross my path, you have a dark secret."

Camile refused to say anything. She tried her hardest to keep the hat out of her memories when it came to the stories she's read. She felt him poking around, muttering about which house she'd best be suited in. "Why not Slytherin? You're obviously devious, hiding this deep secret. No? Obviously not Ravenclaw, you'd rather play than study. Hufflepuff? They have the best of all the qualities, you'd fit right in there." With that the hat took a deep breath, "GRYFFINDOR!" he said surprising Camile.

She moved over to the table and took a seat next to Fred. "Figured you'd be sorted into Gryffindor, after all you did spend a night at the Weasley household."

Camile smiled at him before Britt get sent up to the hat. Brittany decided to sit down on the rickety stairs, a surprised look evident on her face as she first heard the sorting hat in her ear. "You're just like the girl before me, but you're much more willing for me to poke around." Brittany sat uncomfortably while the hat had his fun, "GRYFFINDOR!" it called and the table erupted in applause again.

"We got both exchange students ha!" Someone called to the other tables while Brittany took her spot next to George.

Dumbledore stood; his deep echoing voice spoke only two words, "_Tuck in." _

Nearly Headless Nick could be heard from down the table as he told the story about the chaos Peeves gave to the house elves. Camile noted that Hermione refused to eat another bite, and went about the rest of the meal in a foul mood.

It wasn't until all the food was gone did Dumbledore stand up again, "So!" he called a smile on his face and eyes twinkling, "Now that we are all fed and watered, I must once more ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices.

"Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it."

Fred and George scoffed at the list, and devious smile playing on their lips as they thought of what kind of trouble they can get in with Filch this year.

"As ever," Dumbledore continued, "I would like to remind you all that the forest on the grounds is out-of bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year.

"It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."

Nearly everyone who participated in Quidditch were mouthing silently at Dumbledore, but he only continued "This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy – but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts –"

He was cut off by the doors flying open and thunder cracking overhead. Everyone looked at the stranger who interrupted the Headmaster. "Mad-Eye" The twins said together as he limped up to the teacher's table. Dumbledore accepted him gracefully and offered him a seat next to him.

"May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" Dumbledore said brightly, clearing his throat to receive attention again. "Professor Moody." He opened his arms with a flourish, "As I was saying, we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting even over the coming months, an even that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"You're JOKING!" Fred Weasley said loudly, causing Camile to rub her ear in discomfort.

Camile and Britt exchanged looks, 'Oh no.' and both their eyes sought out the attractive Hufflepuff Cedric Diggory. The two tuned out the rest of the speech and followed deafly the trio, Fred, and George up the stairs to the Gryffindor Common room."

"Password?" said the fat lady.

"Balderdash." Britt said absentmindly, cutting off George.

They all said their goodnights and went up their respective staircases. Camile and Britt were assigned a dorm room separate from the rest of the fourth year girls, as the room was filled. No words were exchanged as they went to their four poster beds and prepared for bed. It wasn't until Camile's head hit the pillow did she speak, "What are we going to do?" her voice broke as she thought forward a few years from now, "Fred is going to die, I only just met him and he's going to die."

"I don't know." Britt said quietly, letting Camile get lost in her thoughts before she drifted off to bed. Both were asking the same question over and over in their head, and their dreams were nightmares as they relived the death of Cedric in their mind, and rise of the Dark Lord. _Maybe they were both here for a reason._


End file.
